


Nightmares - There's not much else to say

by Kayoi1234



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, At least one person turns to salt, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Drowning, Electrocution, Gen, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Night Terrors, Suffering, Violence, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: Everyone has nightmares, even if they tried to deny it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 293





	Nightmares - There's not much else to say

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho I am so sorry. It's angst time baby and this time its RPF and that makes me trash lol.  
> So uh this is gonna have a lot of gore and uh people dying my bad if you're not comfortable with that you can, uh, vamoose because I'm not responsible for what you expose yourself too. 
> 
> If the people mentioned find this uncomfortable then I'll take it down.

Everyone has nightmares. It’s just a normal part of life.

It’s the content of said nightmares that differ, and that’s what makes them scary.

\---

Dream always jokes that his worse nightmare are botched speed runs, that his worse fear is something arbitrary, something inconsequential. He’s lying. It’s always-

_-George, hanging by his ankles over a pit of lava, a lake of pufferfish, a garden of wither roses. He’s screaming but this isn’t funny anymore and George looks terrified, he’s screaming for Dream as the rope frays and snaps and Dream can’t m o v e-_

_-Sapnap is locked in a glass box filling with water and Dream is tied to a chair and he is forced to watch his friend drown in a box as he pounds against the glass and yet he can’t get himself f r e e-_

_-Bad is sobbing as he is being pulled under the earth and he is suffocating under the dirt and mud that comes and drags him under, and Dream can’t move fast enough to grab Bad as he sinks further and further beneath and Dream is too s l o w-_

Dream jokes about his worse nightmare being botched speed runs.

Everyone can tell he’s lying, even if he hides his face under a white, smiley mask.

\---

Techno says his nightmares are simple, aren’t really that scary. Losing clout, losing fame, losing championships. Simple stuff. He’ll deny every time he’s woken up screaming for-

_-Wilbur, trapped under rubble and screaming, and Techno is trying his best to dig his friend out put he can’t do it fast enough and even if Wilbur says that he forgives him, and that he trusts him, Techno can’t help to think that he f a i l e d-_

_-Tommy, who begs and cries for him to let go, and Techno wants to let go of the boy’s neck but his body isn’t his to control anymore and he’s forced to watch as his body chokes Tommy out, and all Techno wants to do is l e t g o-_

_-Phil, who is burning alive and yet looks so calm, and he tells Techno that he’s sorry but Techno wants to save him but a ravine separates them and Techno can’t reach him in time and god what can he even d o-_

Techno says that his nightmares are simple, aren’t really that scary.

People want to say he’s lying, but no one has the heart to call him out on it.

\---

George says he doesn’t get nightmares. That he isn’t the kind to get night terrors, and denies that he wakes up in the middle of the night clutching the front of his shirt covered in sweat. It’s always the same thing, it’s always-

_-Dream, his mask cracked as he is struggling to stay afloat in an empty sea and George wants to save him but he is only a fish or a squid or a piece of kelp and he can’t save him and George begs for him to just be o k a y-_

_-Sapnap, trapped in a burning house with no exit and George tries to rescue him but he can’t because every time he tries George is sent back to the start and Sapnap is screaming but George can’t even reach h i m-_

_-Bad, slowly turning to salt, turning into chunks of sodium that George desperately tries to piece back together but they keep falling apart in his hands, and George can’t save him on time, can’t put him back t o g e t h e r-_

George says he doesn’t get nightmares.

No one dares comment on the bags under his eyes.

\---

Wilbur wants to say that his nightmares aren’t bad. He’s fine, they aren’t scary or horrific. They’re just dreams, and yet-

_-Techno, filled with hundreds upon hundreds of arrows, slowly limping towards Wilbur and placing a bloody hand on his shoulder, and Wilbur can feel the blood soaking through as Techno says sorry but Wilbur can’t even forgive h i m s e l f-_

_-Tommy, leaning against a wall and bleeding out, laughing about some poorly timed quip and Wilbur’s hands are stained red from trying to save him but no matter what he does Tommy just keeps d y i n g-_

_-Phil is on the edge of a cliff and the cliff crumbles and Wilbur is running to save him but he’s not fast enough and so Phil falls and every time Wilbur gets to the edge of the cliff Phil is no where to be seen and he just needs to be f a s t e r-_

Wilbur wants to say that his nightmares aren’t bad.

Of course, he’d be lying if he did. Everyone can hear him scream though paper thin walls.

\---

Sapnap laughs his nightmares off, saying that only _children_ get nightmares, but not him. He’s too old for them, he’ll claim, despite the fact that-

_-Dream, scrabbling against a cliff face as a lake of lava reaches higher and higher and Sapnap is trying his best to reach him but no he can’t reach far enough and Dream is too far down and he just b u r n s-_

_-George, stabbed through with a sword as he chokes out blood, and Sapnap wants to save him but he can’t reach George can’t get to him in time and so George just bleeds out and Sapnap can’t even save h i m-_

_-Bad, who leans against a wall and he’s missing a leg and he’s missing an eye and he’s dripping blood onto the floor as he laughs at a joke he’s made but Sapnap can’t look away, can’t breathe because god there is so much b l o o d-_

Sapnap laughs his nightmares off.

Nobody comments on how his laughter sounds strained.

\---

Tommy will say that he’s too cool for nightmares, that he’s so skilled he’ll never get them. Of course, he’s lying through his teeth, but nobody needs to know about-

_-Tubbo, crying as he’s being buried alive under sand and dirt and Tommy wants to save him, tries to dig him out but sand is so loose and get there’s so much that all he can do is pick up such small piles that Tubbo can’t even be s e e n-_

_-Wilbur, whose body lies floating on a dead sea and Tommy wants to scream but he can’t because that Wilbur and he’s dead and he’s missing his jaw god what happened why is he h e r e-_

_-Techno, who lays down on the ground and Tommy tries to reach him but there’s swords that come down from the sky and pierce Techno through and Tommy is covered in blood and guts and Techno is b l e e d i n g-_

Tommy will say that he’s too cool for nightmares.

Nobody comments on how he is trying not to cry.

\---

Bad doesn’t like to talk about his nightmares. Makes him uncomfortable, makes him nervous. After all, his nightmares are full of-

_-Dream, strapped to an electric chair, unconscious and Bad strapped to another one and there is a person asking difficult questions and every time Bad gets a question wrong Dream begins to s c r e a m-_

_-George, hanging by his neck from a tree and Bad wants to get him down but there is a dog that keeps chasing him away and there is a flock of vultures that peck at George and Bad just wants it to s t o p-_

_-Sapnap, pinned to a wall like a butterfly in a museum but he’s still alive and he’s screaming and Bad is trying to get him unpinned but the pin is large and heavy and Bad can’t pull it out and Sapnap is in p a i n-_

Bad doesn’t like to talk about his nightmares.

It’s easy to see why.

\---

Phil doesn’t get nightmares. He gets very sad dreams instead. He’s not honest about them, and be bottles them up, locking them under several layers of half-spun lies and snippets of the truth, because all they are really is-

_-An empty island in the sky, with the largest potato field that Phil has ever seen but there’s no other life here except for a boy with a squid-themed hoodie who tells him that Techno hasn’t been here for y e a r s-_

_-A dust covered bedroom filled with posters and other items that don’t really serve any purpose. Phil stands in the doorway whilst Tommy’s mother talks about how she doesn’t remember who this room is for but Phil d o e s-_

_-A well maintained guitar locked in a dark basement, and Phil pulls on the strings until they snap and every time he does Wilbur’s voice comes singing through, before being lost f o r e v e r-_

Phil doesn’t get nightmares. He gets very sad dreams instead.

Nobody can really tell, either way.

\---

Everyone gets nightmares, it what makes them human. It's how they hide them that makes them scary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on Pillowfort [here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kayoi_1234)


End file.
